


Anastherian Lavellan - the rise and fall of the Inquisitor

by Sluah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluah/pseuds/Sluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of Inquisitor Anastherian Lavellan since the conclave untill after Trespasser DLC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anastherian Lavellan - the rise and fall of the Inquisitor

Anastherian, first to the Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel of the Lavellan clan, pulled his patched cloak tighter over his shoulders and fastened his step. Not that it would do him much good, he was already drench, but he always did love a lost cause. Night was falling as fast as it usually did this time of the year and the rain and wind were helping to turn an already cold evening into a frozen one.

This was his fault, really, he should have returned to his clan’s new camping site hours ago, especially after realizing that a mild storm was approaching. He had been sent to the nearest human village to trade and buy the supplies his clan needed for the winter, but as usual he walked around the town with no hurry to return.

This time, however, his explorations had paid out.

Of course the Keeper was probably extremely worried by now and he would have to make up some excuse for his lateness, but he didn’t care. He was thrilled. He had even smiled at the smuggler who called him “knife ear”.

As he quickened his step, he held his new treasure tight against his chest, keeping it hidden under his cloak to prevent the rain from ruining it. With any luck, the clan would be busy sheltering and no one would see what he carried.

As soon as the camp was on sight, a familiar voice startled his trail of thought. “Took you long enough” a slim elf said as she jumped from a tall branch and landed with perfect grace. Anastherian turned to her and smiled as he passed her the bag filled with the clan’s supplies “yes, sorry, got lost”.

She raised her eyebrows slightly.

It wasn’t a very good excuse. It was a very poor one, in fact. But it was the first thing that came to his mind while he was cursing his luck under his breath. Of all the scouts that could have been on watch…

“So, what’s that under your cloak?”, she asked casually as she hang her bow carefully on one shoulder and threw the bag over the other.

Should he lie? To any other person, yes; but to her it felt wrong. Anaire would understand.

No, actually, Anaire would not understand, but she would keep his secret.

“It a book of magic”, he simply stated.

“A Shems’ book?”. Even though Anaire was living with the Lavellan clan since she was 7 years old, she still held some of the city elves’ expressions, specially the insulting ones; one could mention humans around her without expecting an inflamed reaction.

Anaire was known for her bad temper and free spirit. In her rite of passage she shocked the clan by asking for a Fen'Harel vallaslin. Before she died in the alienage, her mother had pledge herself and her daughter to the dread wolf if he granted them freedom and vengeance; now she was free, she would not offer her devotion to any other Creator. When Keeper Istimaethoriel refused, Anaire left looking for a keeper that would accept her request. When she returned, a year later, her visage stroke respect and fear into everyone.

Anastherian studied her for a moment before answering. Her tone had been scornful, but she seemed indifferent to the matter. The clan would consider this book an affront, of course. Wasn’t their magic powerful? Had the elves not been the creators of magic? Would he insult his ancestors by trying to copy the magic the humans stole from them? Wasn’t all the clan had to teach him enough? Well…

Truth was that no, it wasn’t enough.

How could it be?

Why _should_ it be?

Why was it such a crime against his clan and all the Dalish that he wanted to know more? Weren’t the elves of old keepers of great knowledge? Why couldn’t he seek knowledge where it could be found now?

Yes, the Dalish knew a lot, he never denied it; but the humans had knowledge too, so did the Dwarves and the qunari. And as far as magic goes, the humans had a lot of it registered in books. The Dalish had their memories, information passed from one keeper to the next; but even a child knows what happens to a story that passed through many story tellers.

He didn’t believe his ancestors would look down on him for acquiring a human text , but he was sure his brethren would.

He knew there was no use in exposing his arguments to his clan. His views on the Dalish ways had already won him the animosity of some of members and the opposition to his appointment as the keeper’s first. For some reason they believe him to be wrong for wishing that their lives were more than the endless routine of making camp, searching for water, hunting, collecting herbs. Move out and repeat. They were all being pampered with tales of greatness and betrayal around the fire.

“Yes. it’s a human book.”, Anastherian finally answered, "Their mage circles are shattering, many of their libraries are being plundered. Scavengers sell all they can get.“

As they approached the clan’s camping site, the weather turned, if possible, even fouler and Anastherian wasn’t surprised to see that only one of the clan’s defenders was on guard. As drenched as he and Anaire were, but with a solemn air of duty and purpose, Aegnor was the proud son of the dalish, the elvhenan warrior who “never again shall submit”. Anastherian greeted him with a fast smile and instinctively shielded his book closer to his chest.

The rain and wind wiped the Lavellan’s shelters without mercy and Anastherian cursed the Creators for the camp they had just set was sure to be half destroyed before the morning. As he had expected, next few days brought more wood gathering, more leatherworking, more sewing; and all the while Anastherian dreamed of what his hidden book would be about.

Keeper Istimaethoriel, however, seemed very interested in the news he brought about a reunion between mages and templars that the humans were planning. The keeper hoped that if they abandon their fear, the Dalish wouldn’t be forced to keep their mage population so short; and Anastherian was more than happy to discuss the implications that the human’s decisions would have upon their people.

As soon as the camp was back on his feet, Anastherian was able to find a place to finally unveil the book’s mysteries. It was mid afternoon, and all his shores were done, as he reached a quiet part of the forest, it was close enough to the camp to be safe but still far enough for him not to be disturbed.

He sat on a fallen tree and ceremoniously opened the book. He caress the first page and started to read. He hadn’t finish the first paragraph, however, when a female voice startled him “Aegnor asked me to marry him”, Anaire said as she sat down. Anastherian hated how she was able to move without making a sound.

“Oh”, he closed the book, upset with the intrusion, “Wait, what?”. He felt a little startled by this, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. Anaire had been his best friend, his only friend, ever since they were children. They were the two outcasts of the Lavellan clan. And Aegnor was… well, extremely handsome, built like the creators themselves had sculpted him, an excellent warrior and a proud honourable dalish. Anastherian should be happy for his best friend. “I mean, congratulations”, he added.

She looked at him like he had just said something extremely stupid. “I said no”. Anastherian felt a little uncomfortable, did Anaire suspected he had a crush on Aegnor for years? That would surely lead to a conversation he really did not wish to have.

But he soon realised she didn’t suspect anything, as Anaire turned his face towards her and kissed him on the lips. “The Dread wolf sent you to me”, she whispered, “I am yours and you are mine”. Ever since Anastherian had guided her to the dalish, all those years ago, she had considered him her saviour, the agent of Fen’ Harel’s will. Her deliverer. He knew that; and their friendship was very close. But it had always been friendship, nothing else.

Before he could say anything, however, Aegnor appeared from the mist of trees, slowly clapping. “Mythal’s blessings on your union”, he said sarcastically. Anastherian jumped to his feet, his cheeks as red as they could be, dropping the book on the floor.

As the warrior approached the pair, Anastherian picked up his book and Anaire slowing got up.

“What’s that?”, Aegnor said as he noticed the magic book. With a fast movement, the warrior took it from Anastherian’s hand. “This is a shemlen’s book! How did you get this?”

Anaire pulled her bow from her shoulder and inclined her head slowly, measuring Aegnor. But Anastherian rested his hand gently on her hand that was holding the bow and answered already half expecting the clan’s future insurgency, “it’s mine”.

“You bought this with the money our clan gave you to get supplies?!”, the warrior asked, his rage starting to show. He eyed Anastherian with disgust and turned to the camp, carrying the book.

“What now?”, Anaire asked.

“Better go back to camp and get this mess over with”.

Before he reached camp, Anastherian could already hear the inflamed voices of his kin. He sighed and approached the gathering with heavy steps.

In the middle of the cicle made by the clan, just next to the central fire, Aegnor stood proud and mighty, helding Anastherian’s book in the air and telling how their future keeper used the clan’s resources to buy a shemlen’s book. Everyone eyed Anastherian with a misture of spite and shock.

“I trade it for something that was mine! Now give it back”. Anastherian said as he aproached Aegnor.  He tried to retrieve his book, but the warrior was taller, swifter and way stronger and he just pushed Anastherian back. Incited by the others questions and outraged gasps, Aegnor opened it and read the first sentence out loud “Chapter one, the three uses of Lyrium”.

“Please give it back, Aegnor”.

“Why do you keep insulting our ancestors? Do we need to remember our future keeper”, the warrior spat those words with a violence Anastherian wasn’t used to hearing from him, “what the humans did to us? What they still do?”.

“Why do you keep a book from the shemlen?” asked one of his clansmen.

“Do you need to read their version of their slaughter of our people?”, said another.

“There is nothing to be learned from them”, Aegnor voice was softer but with a condescending tone, “nothing but caution! They would kill us all if they could, our entire clan, just for pure hatred. We deal with them the least we can, you should learn that if you are to ever lead this clan”.

“Have you ever actually bother talking to a human? They don’t hate us! Why would they?” Anastherian asked, his temper and his voice raising too. Of course he was trying not to remember that he was usually was called “knife ear” or “rabbit” every time he went to a human city. But he wasn’t insulted by all the humans, so he was partially right. “How long does this hatred have to last?! The Dalish could try to live in Thedas for once and not hide from it”.

“Like the elves in the alienages?”, Aegnor asked, his temper reaching a dangerous peak, “Our clan already risks more than it’s safe! I would rather live on permanent war than risk having any of us begging table scraps from the humans!” He shook his head at Anastherian and just threw the book into the bonfire. Anastherian screamed and tried to throw itself at the flames to save the book, but Aegnor held him back.

At that same moment, Anaire armed her bow and pointed it directly at Aegnor’s head. But before anyone could say anything, a voice called out from behind the crowd.

“Enough!”, said the keeper. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Everyone except Anastherian, who rushed into the bonfire just to see his hopes turn to ashes. As the book was consumed by the flames, he cursed his clan and their ignorance. He hated them.

And just like scolded children, the clan dispersed.

Hours later the Keeper announced she would send Anastherian to the human meeting. He was to present himself to whoever was in charge and explain the clan’s interest in the outcome. He needed only a few hours to get ready and as soon as he was able to, he said goodbye to the keeper and was on his way.

Anaire walked with him and they reached the edge of the forest, Anastherian embraced his best friend. “Don’t wait for me”, he said, “I will only return to bring news, but I will not stay. This is not my home anymore, it probably never was.”

She stayed silent. “I hope Fen'Harel guides you to your destiny, lethallan”, Anastherian continued, “for it does not lie with me”.

“Fen'Harel enansal”, Anaire said as she let him go, “Dareth shiral”


End file.
